Entrevista a Tsumugi Kotobuki
by Fcda
Summary: Tras la salida de su tercer álbum de estudio, Shin Sekai System, la tecladista de Houkago Tea Time, Tsumugi Kotobuki, ofreció una entrevista a la revista New Music Japan


Houkago Tea Time, la revolucionaria banda originada en el pequeño pueblo de Toyosato del distrito de Inukami en la prefectura de Shiba, acaba de lanzar su tercer álbum de estudio, Shin Sekai System. Este álbum marca una evolución en su estilo musical, yéndose hacia el hard rock en la mayoría de sus temas, sin olvidar su estilo "Fuwafuwa" inicial. Para hablarnos un poco más de este disco, la tecladista y arreglista de la banda, Tsumugi Kotobuki, nos ofreció una entrevista, en la que nos cuenta detalles de la composición y grabación de su nuevo material.

 **New Music Japan:** Bienvenida, Tsumugi, y felicidades en tu  
 **Tsumugi Kotobuki:** Muchas gracias. Es un placer estar en esta prestigiosa revista.

 **NMJ:** Han pasado casi 10 años desde la formación de Houkago Tea Time y 5 desde su mítico primer concierto en Budokan. ¿Qué sientes que haya cambiado en este tiempo?  
 **TK:** Muchas cosas. Ante todo, somos más maduras que antes, lo que se transmite en nuestras nuevas letras. Igualmente, todas hemos mejorado como músicas y nos hemos nutrido de nuevos sonidos.

 **NMJ:** Ya que mencionas la madurez, ¿no han pensado en cambiar el nombre de la banda? Digo, ya no son una banda escolar.  
 **TK:** Mentiría si digo que no lo hemos pensado, pero, a pesar de que ya no estamos en la escuela (de hecho ya todas nos graduamos de la universidad), Houkago Tea Time sigue siendo el nombre con el que nos sentimos identificadas. Además, ya somos reconocidas con ese nombre, y consideramos una falta de respeto con nuestros fans cambiar de nombre ahora.

 **NMJ:** Hablando de cambios, uno de los más notorios es el de tu voz.  
 **TK:** Sí, lo he notado. El entrenamiento vocal que tuvimos fue algo intenso y dejó algo más que conocimientos. A decir verdad, no tenía una buena técnica vocal, por lo que mi voz tenía ciertos vicios. Corregir eso prácticamente me hizo aprender a cantar de cero. Para proteger mi voz, empecé a usar el rango bajo de mi registro, lo que, sumando a la maduración y fortalecimiento de mis cuerdas vocales, cambió mi timbre de voz.

 **NMJ:** Otro de los cambios que notamos es que en las dos canciones que cantas en Shin Sekai System, Black Hole y Startline, casi no hay teclados.  
 **TK:** Bueno... A decir verdad, esas canciones las compuse en la guitarra, no al piano como las demás.  
 **NMJ:** ¡No sabía que pudieras tocar la guitarra!  
 **TK:** Azusa me enseñó hace un tiempo, y eso me ha ayudado a componer de una forma más sencilla de tocar para ella y para Yui, quien a veces se queja de las complejas formas de acordes que se ve forzada a hacer... Y tiene razón. Muchos acordes son mucho más fáciles de hacer en el teclado que en la guitarra.

 **NMJ:** Hablando de Yui, es curioso que sea ella quien continúe escribiendo canciones pop, tomando en cuenta el rumbo que las demás están llevando en sus composiciones.  
 **TK:** Sí, pero no es algo que sorprenda. Incluso después de nuestro entrenamiento vocal, su voz sigue siendo la más dulce y tierna de todas, así que escucharla cantar temas fuertes es raro. Aún así, muchos de los riffs de todas las canciones son ideas de ella.

 **NMJ:** Ya has tocado dos veces el tema de su entrenamiento vocal. ¿Podrías hablar un poco más de eso?  
 **TK:** Claro. Después de nuestro primer concierto en Budokan, nuestro productor, Shigeo Komori, sugirió que tomásemos clases de canto para mejorar nuestras voces y corregir algunos vicios que teníamos al cantar. Ritsu y Azusa se negaron en un principio, ya que preferían dedicarse a sus instrumentos, pero logramos convencerlas.

 **NMJ:** Ya hablaste de tu cambio en la voz. Ahora, ¿cómo fue el cambio en tus compañeras?  
 **TK:** Yui corrigió su timbre nasal, lo que hizo que su voz suene menos infantil. Mio incrementó su rango vocal, permitiéndole alcanzar mejor los agudos. Azusa aprendió a usar su rango y ya no se queda tan monótona como antes. Y Ritsu también mejoró en la nasalidad de su voz y aprendió a hacerla más dinámica.

 **NMJ:** Todas ustedes han emprendido proyectos en solitario, ¿crees que esto pueda generar algún tipo de discordia al interior de la banda?  
 **TK:** Para nada. Nuestros proyectos solistas nacen de nuestra creatividad, al componer, es normal que tengamos ideas que no van con la banda, así que las plasmamos en esos proyectos.

 **NMJ:** Eso es algo que a todo fanático de la banda alivia conocer, especialmente por los rumores que se han creado a raíz de sus trabajos en solitario.  
 **TK:** Rumores que son completamente falsos. Nosotras, ante todo, somos amigas, y siempre tratamos de solucionar nuestras diferencias de forma pacífica. No existen envidias entre nosotras. De hecho, nos ayudamos mutuamente en nuestros proyectos solistas. Por ejemplo, todas las guitarras de mi álbum solista las grabó Yui.

 **NMJ:** Bien, muchas gracias por esta entrevista y suerte con la nueva gira.  
 **TK:** Gracias a ustedes por la invitación y nos vemos en escena.


End file.
